<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plot Bunnies? by What_am_I_even_doing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309244">Plot Bunnies?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_am_I_even_doing/pseuds/What_am_I_even_doing'>What_am_I_even_doing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mates, Multi, Smut, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_am_I_even_doing/pseuds/What_am_I_even_doing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some story things that I have started and never gotten back to (yet). If there are any in here that you would like me to continue you can leave a comment and I will TRY to work on it... I haven't had very good luck with the muse lately but we will see.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bartemius Crouch Jr./Harry Potter, Death/Harry Potter, Death/Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Death/Ignotus Peverell, Fenrir Greyback/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No pairing yet, possibly Death/Harry/Tom</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At one point Hadrian would have found it the oddest thing, being back in his first body. But after all the lives he had lived and seen he became desensitized to the oddness. It was… different to see his original parents alive, though. He had met them, of course, after he had become Master of Death. But these were not the people he had met then, these people had not yet died nor had they experienced the betrayal that would soon come. </p><p>So Hadrian decided that he would enjoy seeing them now and leave the inevitable to later. </p><p>Life continued much the same as it had the first time, however in this “Harry” showed more <em> accidental </em> magic, but only to his parents, and absolutely <em> never </em> when the Old Coot was around. When that manipulative man was in the house ‘Harry’ never stopped crying until he was in a different room to the man and then he would go into the cute smiley baby mode. </p><p>When he saw his parents setting up Halloween decorations Hadrian prepared himself for their deaths. In the time leading up to Halloween, he made sure to be extra good for his parents and be the cutest baby he could be. He tried to ensure that their last days would have good memories. </p><p>Halloween came quickly to the Potter household, Hadrian had hardly even realized that the day was already upon him. When the door banged open Hadrian did not cry, he simply looked on to his parent’s soon to be murderer. Not that the man had any real control over his actions, as steeped in compulsions as he was.</p><p>Hadrian snapped back to awareness when James yelled for Lily to take ‘Harry’ and run. Hadrian knew that it was necessary for them to die but there was a part of him that had grown fond of the young couple in the short time that he had been with them. Just as Lily turned the corner taking them further away from Voldemort and James, Hadrian saw a familiar figure standing in the corner of the living room. Raising one of his ravioli sized fists he gave Death a small wave. </p><p>Things continued as they had the first time. The change coming when Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at the infant.</p><p>Hadrian raised his hand and stopped the megalomaniac’s movements, the man’s eyes looked crazed, he was just as in control of himself now as he had been when killing the Potters. Death had come into the room as well to collect the soul of Lily Potter, Hadrian’s eyes slid over to the entity and Death knew right away what was wanted of him. Death essentially killed the effects of any and all potions, charms, hexes, and what not on Tom’s person.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No pairing yet</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What do I do now?</p><p>The Dark Lord is dead. I killed him. Am I supposed to be happy? Everyone else is. But I can't help but compare myself to him now. I am a murderer. </p><p>How can they be happy with all the loss around? All the lives lost on both sides of this horrible war. Most of us have blood on our hands, how can they go about their daily life? How can they live without constantly trying to clean the blood off their hands where it has stained and sunk into the skin? </p><p>I don't think that I can take more of this daily pretending and pandering. Why, even after everything I have done and sacrificed, can I not just live in peace?</p><p>So that is why I have come to be where I am now. Standing in front of a mirror, wand level with my heart. There are probably things that I could choose to live for but at this point, I am just so tired and death is just an eternal slumber. ‘The-Boy-who-lived died’ perhaps ‘Man-who-conquered kills himself’ I can see the headlines now. </p><p>Well, might as well get this over with. “Avada Kedavra.”</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The place where I find myself now is quite similar to the ethereal train station that I had gone to the last time that I ‘died’ but this time there was no Dumbledore to greet me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Future Harry/Tom</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once again Harry was surrounded by an expanse of white. This time there was no Dumbledore to greet him and tell him that he could go back. This time he was accompanied by someone quite unexpected, Voldemort. </p><p>There was one problem though, this wasn't Voldemort, well it was but it was not the one that Harry had been running from his entire life, this was Tom Riddle. When the last soul fragment appeared in limbo they became one once again. The Tom Riddle that was standing looking at him with an unknown expression looked to be late teens maybe early twenties ((16*1/2)+(17*¼)+(19*⅛)+(20*1/16)+(30*1/32)+(55*1/64)+(65*1/128)+(70*1/256)=18.453125) and looking much more human (and handsome) than the man that he just died with.</p><p>Suddenly to his right Harry noticed another figure, it stood out starkly against the light backdrop of limbo, he felt like he should know this person, but was drawing a blank. “I was not supposed to go this way, now kiss and make up. I'm sending you back,” the person spoke, clearly annoyed. Harry and Tom just stared at each other, neither one wanted to even think of doing such a thing. </p><p>But something told them (along with the stranger blatantly stating such) that they would have to learn to get along one way or another.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry/Death<br/>Top! Death<br/>Switch! Bottom! Harry<br/>Fluff and smut<br/>Possessive Death and Possessive Harry<br/>Established Relationship<br/>Time travel/ time travel fix it (eventually)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry clung on to Death’s side, whining “Why do I have to leave you?”</p><p>“Harry, this was your idea, to begin with, remember?” Death asked in a warm, fond tone, “and you have been putting this off since you first came up with it, ages ago.” He turned into the smaller’s embrace wrapping his own arms around his lover. Harry instantly melted into him, arms going up and around Death’s neck, pulling him into a searing, desperate kiss.</p><p>Death was quick to respond, having the same desires as his master. Death’s hands, having had been resting on Harry’s hips, moved further down to the luscious, perky butt resting beneath. Harry hopped up, wrapping his legs around Death’s waist, kissing him for all he is worth. </p><p>Death moved himself and his lover into their shared bedroom, a part of the Realm of the Dead that only they could get to, and let out a deep groan when Harry ground their arousals together while moaning into their shared kiss. </p><p>Death walked to the bed, kneading and groping at Harry’s ass, pushing him even closer to himself. Finally to the brief displeasure of both of them, Death pushed Harry off of him and onto the plush bed waiting to catch him. Harry, however, being the little shit that he is, did not let go and pulled Death down on top of him. Death growled into the pale neck under him. </p><p>While Harry might be the master of Death, in the bedroom there is no question of who the master is. And it is not Harry.</p><p>Death sucked at a soft spot behind Harry’s ear then moved down to where his neck met his shoulder, it is a particularly erogenous zone on Harry’s body that Death just loved to exploit. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Death/Ignotus<br/>future Death/Harry <br/>but that is still Ignotus, it is just another one of his lives.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ignotus Peverell.</p><p>He was the youngest of the three famed brothers. He and his two older brothers, Antioch and Cadmus had wanted to cross a river but it was much too treacherous to try to cross, so, using their abilities as wizards they made a bridge to be able to cross. </p><p>This angered Death, as he felt that he had been cheated out of their souls, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their thinking and usage of magic and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him. </p><p>The oldest asked first, wanting a wand that was stronger than any other, Death fashioned this out of a piece of wood from a nearby elder tree, thus known as the Elder Wand. Then the second brother asked for his boon to be a way to be able to recall the dead, Death went down to the bank of the river and picked up a smooth stone, this became known as the Resurrection Stone. Finally, the third brother asked for a way that Death would not be able to follow him, begrudgingly Death tore off a piece of his own cloak and handed that to the youngest, to be known later as the cloak of invisibility. </p><p>His oldest brother, Antioch, took the wand and challenged a man who had bested him before and won, in celebration of his victory he went drinking and boasted of his unbeatable wand. That night he was killed in his sleep, the killer stealing away into the night with the ill-gotten wand. Cadmius, resurrected the woman who would have been his bride had she not died too soon, after a short while in the realm of the living she became depressed and wanted to die, as she did not belong in the mortal realm. Cadmius after having gone mad with hopeless longing ended his life as to be with his love in the next life, forevermore.</p><p>During his life, Ignotus sired children with his wife and when he felt that it was his time, he passed the cloak on to his eldest child and greeted Death with open arms, like an old friend. </p><hr/><p>The embrace of Death was warmer than he could have expected. Ignotus had always thought of Death as a cold inevitability: the end of all things. For most things and people, he would be right. But Ignotus was indeed a special case. None had been like him before and none would be like him in the future, his soul alone was completely unique. </p><p>Ignotus was The Master of Death. He earned that title not by collecting the trinkets that Death had bestowed upon him and his brothers, no, he had earned the title because of his souls' importance to Death’s and Death’s to his. The two souls were two halves of a whole.</p><p>Death’s presence alone felt comforting to Ignotus, and the comfort levels were multiplied to the umpteenth degree by the embrace Death had greeted him with and taken him away in. Their surroundings did not matter at all to them at that moment, their souls singing in content warmth, finally together for the first time since the conception of time. </p><p>After however many years they spent in an embrace they finally parted, and they talked. </p><p>They talked about everything, nothing was off the table, light things and heavy things, things that made them laugh and things that made them cry and seek comfort in each other's arms and embrace. </p><p>Ignotus had been in the realm of the dead for generations when Death asked him if he might want to go back. At the time Ignotus had been deeply hurt by this, questioning whether or not his soulmate wanted him anymore. Was Death trying to get rid of him? Ignotus hid himself away, even though it hurt being separated from his soulmate he needed time apart. </p><p>It did not take long for Death to find Ignotus, who tucked himself away at the edge of time and space. When Death’s eyes finally landed on his love he scooped up the younger male, hugging him close. Death reassured his love that he had not meant to upset him and he had felt a subtle longing to return to Earth in the other half of his soul. They returned to their shared room and did not leave the bed for a long time, cuddling for long periods in between slow, sensual lovemaking. Both wanting to be closer to the other, in all ways, always. </p><hr/><p>When Ignotus was reincarnated he always remembered his past life, and the time he had spent with Death. During his first few lives, he was regarded as a prodigy, in later lives he learned to reign back his intellect and knowledge of the workings of the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Death &amp; Harry<br/>possible future Death/Harry</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We begin this tale on a scorching hot summer afternoon with a small boy working in a garden, the garden belonged to his aunt and uncle with whom he lived. The name that this boy belongs to is Harry Potter. While his name and existence are both of great renown within the wizarding world and community he is barely even noticed in Little Whinging, Surrey. </p><p>His aunt and uncle saw to that. </p><p>The reason for the boy’s fame is sad and joyous all at once. See this boy is responsible for the death of a powerful wizard that fancied himself as the next Dark Lord, and was rapidly growing in number and popularity. It is widely known among the wizarding world of Brittain and beyond that, the Dark Lord Voldemort had gone to the residence of the Potters to kill the boy. Although it is unknown to the populous why he would feel threatened by a child that has only just seen the passage of a single year. While Voldemort was able to end the lives of both Lily and James Potter, their child, Harry, lives on with only a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead. </p><p>Back to what the child is doing, gardening. It is one of the many chores that his relatives made him do, and that had to be completed by the time his uncle, Vernon, got home. The ease of which the child was able to complete the chores was impeded by a fractured wrist. But still, his relatives expected the work to get done, and be on time. The injury was a birthday gift from his relatives. He had asked about his parents again, he was able to tell that the story that his aunt would tell him about them and how they died was a lie. Sadly his aunt did not take well to being questioned and his uncle did not like to see his wife unhappy so he did what he always does and got violent. </p><p>Now the child, Harry, was working outside to distance himself from his relatives. While working his vision was starting to fade to black on the corners but he continued to work because he was used to this and he knew he would be punished if he were to try to do anything about it. Looking up from the garden bed that he was weeding and was greeted with the sight of his one and only friend. Harry had first met the man when he was hiding from his cousin Dudley and his gang in a wooded area by the local park. At first, he was suspicious of the odd man, even though the Dursleys never told him to be careful of strangers he occasionally overheard them telling that to their son. But something inside of Harry was telling him to trust this odd man. </p><p>The man in question had long black hair, the length was weird to see on a man around the normal street of Private Drive, he had the lightest skin Harry had ever seen on someone, it was like the man never was kissed by the rays of the sun. That or he was dead. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No pairing yet</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was strange, being back in his younger body. When he was younger all he had really known was the pain of hunger so he didn't even notice it, mostly because he did not realize that it was not supposed to be that way, but now, after having been used to eating three regular meals each day, it was very unpleasant when he found himself curled up in the cupboard of the stairs feeling as if he had not eaten in weeks. Which he probably hadn't, knowing his relatives. </p><p>There was no light coming from the cracks in the slots in his door or from the gaps between the door and the frame, so he figured that it was currently night time. With a whispered, wandless “Lumos” Harry looked around the cupboard, it had been an eon since he had even seen the souls of his relatives and longer still since he had been as confined as he was now. </p><p>Physically the body he is in should be seven, as seven is a number with some magical properties he and Death had decided that that is the age that he should return to his younger body, but mentally… he did not know. He had stopped counting after a while. He does know that he has seen stars die and be reborn, and has watched dust floating in space form together to become planets if that is of any consolation to that fact. Now all he had to do was wait four or so years until he got his Hogwarts letter then the wizarding world would not know what hit them, and Dumbledore would know that he had made a calamitous mistake in leaving him with these sorry excuses for humans.</p><hr/><p>Harry unlocked his cupboard with a simple wave of his hand after having canceled the lumos, and stepped into a house he once had hoped never to see again. Just because he had come into his younger body willingly does not mean that he would want to stay with them. That was most certainly not the case, and so, he wouldn’t. </p><p>He walked to the end of Privet Drive, and after ensuring that no one could or would see him, he apparated away. </p><hr/><p>He apparated himself to Diagon Alley, standing in front of Gringotts. Thankfully, no one had noticed him, because if they had then they would be very confused, seeing a child who most would assume to be less than seven years old as he was. With his chin held up he strode into the bank, he went up to one of the tellers, they had to lean over the counter to be able to see him. Thankfully because it was night there were few people in the bank, those there mostly consisted of creatures, and cared little for the affairs of wizards, even if they were very out of place. </p><p>“Good evening, I would like to request a meeting with Manager Ragnok,” Harry said in a confident tone, all the while staying respectful. </p><p>“And why might that be, little wizard?” the goblin behind the counter sneered down at him. </p><p>“Well, I do believe that that would be between him, my account manager, and myself. Unless you just so happen to be the Potter account manager,” Harry said, knowing it would not offend the goblin and received a look of surprise and, dare he say it, respect on the other’s face. </p><p>The goblin called over his shoulder in Gobbledygook telling one of the other goblins to escort him to manager Ragnok’s office. Then turned back to Harry and spoke in English, telling him that the goblin would lead him to where he wanted to go. Not that Harry needed it because he had heard the brief conversation and was able to understand it. In a moment of sly hilarity, while following after the other goblin he called behind him wishing the goblin to have a good night in Gobbledygook. </p><p>Continuing to walk next to the other goblin he saw the creature sending him glances out of the corner of his eye. But paid no mind to the other creature as they continued to Manager Ragnok´s office. When there the goblin knocked and upon getting permission to enter, he ushered Harry in before closing the door behind himself on his way out. </p><p>Ragnok motioned to one of the chairs in front of his desk, silently telling him to sit down. The goblin steepled his fingers in front of him and asked ¨What can Gringotts do for you today, young mister Potter?¨ with a calculating look in his eyes.</p><p>The physically seven-year-old did not look at all intimidated in front of the imposing figure sitting before him, responding politely, ¨Thank you for agreeing to see me, Manager Ragnok. As you may or may not know, my name is Hadrian James Ignotus Potter. After the death of my parents, I was placed with my mother´s sister and her muggle family. This was done by one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, who illegally claimed magical guardianship over me.¨ Harry paused, ¨Today I would like to request a blood inheritance and audit of my vaults be done.¨</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No pairing yet<br/>possible Death/Harry</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Golden child,</p><p>Lion boy;</p><p>Tell me what it’s like to conquer.</p><p> </p><p>Fearless child,</p><p>Broken boy; </p><p>Tell me what it’s like to burn”</p><p>-<em> oh darling, even Rome fell </em></p><p> </p><hr/><p>He stood amongst the flames, they lapped at his skin but they did nothing but warm his flesh. He walked forward, no longer affected by death and destruction. As they seemed to be his constant companions.</p><p>Death never gave him time to rest. Not that he would want it anyway, time not spent collecting souls is time he gets lost in his own thoughts. And that is never good. For anyone.</p><p>Screams fell on deaf ears. No, that wasn't true, he could hear them but there was nothing he could do, it was their time. He had learned the hard way that death and the balance were things that he could not and should not cross. At the time he did not think that it was fair that this newly born baby should grow up without his mother and had spared her. If he had seen what would happen he would have taken the soul. </p><p>He never stays in one place or time for longer than needed. For what would he do? </p><p>The souls that he had to pick up next were his parents. Of course, at the time he had not realized who they were to him, they were just names on a page, James and Lily Potter. It had been too long since he was alive for names to mean anything to him. But he had felt such a strong sense of familiarity to them that he had cradled their souls for slightly longer than normal, then all the memories came flooding back. The pain. The wonder. The hope. The magic. The betrayal. Everything. </p><p>He told Death to take over for a little while. </p><p>He sent himself adrift in space, hoping to be able to just think without killing things around him. He let his magic out. For the first time, in-- he did not know how long, he let his magic out of its strict confines. It surrounded and comforted him in a way he had not felt since he walked the Earth as a resident, not just a sightseer. He called out into the void, knowing he would be heard, “Death,”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fenrir/Harry</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Green Riding Hood</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Hadrian’s Aunt Petunia had given him a basket of baked goods that he was to deliver to his Aunt's friend. This would be simple, if Harian was not expected to walk through the large dense forest that separated the town that Harian and the Dursleys lived in and the town that his Aunt’s friend lived in. The forest was known to have wolves or some other kind of predator in it because seldom did someone go into it and return unharmed if at all. Especially on nights like tonight will be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something in the back of Hadrian's mind was telling him that his aunt was finally trying to get rid of him. It made sense, on one hand, if Hadrian died in the forest then the blood would not be on his aunt or uncle’s hands, on the other if he did somehow make it through the forest then his aunt’s friend would stop complaining that they never interact anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Hadrian was sent out the sun was already starting to set. Hadrian knew that tonight would be a full moon and that would help guide his way through the wood. As Hadrian stepped into the woods he was thankful that his aunt did not know of his power, he could make things happen that were not possible, because knowing his aunt she would find a way to stop it or she would have him burned for witchcraft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the moment, he was just making a ball of warm light float in front of him. A strong breeze blew past that almost blew off the green cloak that Hadrian had draped over his shoulders, he quickly secured the fastening around the collar and pulled up the hood.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>In a different part of the forest, Fenrir was preparing to transform into his other half like he is used to every month when suddenly a breeze blew the most heavenly scent to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mate was in his forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The presence of his mate made his shift faster than it would be normally, but since he was in such good tune with his wolf it was not excruciatingly painful like it would be if he were to reject it. His wolf was always present in his mind but he always had the control, until the full moon when it was reversed. He lifted his nose into the air once again and inhaled heavily, breathing in the wonderful scent of his mate. His mate smelled like vanilla and strawberries. It was intoxicating. He started to run in the direction of his mate when he was nearing he slowed his steps and approached silently. The sight of his mate was something to behold. He was illuminated by the full moon and a glowing ball of light. His mate was powerful, but Fenrir knew he was not about to submit to anyone.  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Harry walked into the clearing, about halfway into it he thought he heard something and stopped, he looked all around him not knowing what direction it had come from.  He was about to dismiss it when his eyes settled on a glowing set of golden eyes, shining from in the tree line. He was about to scream when the menacing beast yipped happily and bounded towards him, he was freaked out and went to cover his head and protect himself somewhat. However, when there was no impact or harm done to him he slowly lowered his arms and looked at the large wolf, it was sitting right before him looking at him with large puppy dog eyes and its tail swishing back and forth behind it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly Hadrian reached out his hand so it could sniff him then he brought his hand up to the wolf’s head and pet between its ears. It closed its eyes and leaned further into his touch, then it laid down at his feet. Hadrian hesitantly sat next to it, putting the basket beside him, still petting it now going from its head to its lower back. The wolf seemed to like the attention as it turned onto its back, exposing its stomach. “Do you want a belly rub… boy?” Hadrian blushed because he had to look at the wolfs… parts. The wolf made a small yip in affirmation so Hadrian rubbed the large beast’s stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can't be the thing that causes people to disappear, can you boy? No, you are too sweet to do something like that.” Hadrian yawned and the wolf snuggled closer to him, having rolled back onto its stomach and inching closer until it was laying right against him, warming him up much more than he had been before. “Would you mind if I slept here with you tonight boy?”  Hadrian asked as he was already laying down beside the wolf, still stroking at its fur. For some reason, he just could not keep awake. His mind completely away from his task of delivering to his aunt’s friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside Fenrir and his wolf were so happy, their mate was already comfortable enough to sleep beside them even when they were in their wolf form. Fenrir stayed awake for longer making sure that nothing could harm his mate. Once he and the wolf were both satisfied that nothing would harm his mate he carefully draped his head over his mate’s back. There was nothing in the forest that would even dare think of approaching the wolf, so his mate was safe while tucked into his side. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>When Morning came Fenrir woke to the feeling of shifting back to his human form. His mate was still tucked into his side and Fenrir took the chance to observe his mate. He was definitely not disappointed, his mate had soft, light skin that stood out starkly against his olive skin and his messy hair was soft and dark. He continued to gaze at his mate until he felt him start to stir, so he leaned back as not to crowd him. The greenest eyes he could imagine blinked up at him from behind dark eyelashes. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fenrir/Harry</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fenrir was standing in front of the stove, making breakfast for him and his mate when small arms circled around his waist. He smiled when he heard the morning-half-asleep grumbles coming from behind him and a face was pressed against his back. Sometimes he thought it was crazy how fast he was domesticated then he looked at his little mate and he knew exactly why. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The arms wrapped around him and the small hands resting against his stomach started pushing up his shirt and the face on his back started kissing along his spine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you keep that up </span>
  <span>moye serdtse I will never be able to finish breakfast,” Fenrir groaned as Harry’s hands continued to trail over his stomach and came dangerously close to the waistband of his boxers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can think of something that I would rather eat,” came the teasingly sultry response from the smaller. With that Fenrir turned off the stove and abandoned the food that was being cooked in favor of his mate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fenrir spun around, Harry's arms still around him. He leaned down and kissed his sweet mate while roaming his large hands down the slight male in front of him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry/?<br/>I have a planned pairing for this but it is a secret ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When a person with a magical core reaches the age of ten they receive a soul mark, this mark will only have one match, its partner belongs to your soul mate. The marks in some rare cases are reported to cause a mental connection, some saying that as the bond strengthens they were even able to communicate through it, but only one case of such an occurrence has been reported.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Harry was crying, face pressed into his pillow, trying to stifle any little sounds that he night let out. He hadn't finished his chores by the time his Uncle Vernon had gotten home, and like always he had gotten a punishment for it, but today seemed to be worse than the other days. His uncle Vernon would typically whip him on the back with his belt folded over, but on this day he used the metal clasp to hit Harry and had done so all down his back onto his thighs. While the cruel punishment was going on Vernon kept berating him for being a worthless freak and reminding him that they didn't have to take him in. When the whole thing was over Vernon carried Harry’s limp body by the back of his neck and threw him in his cupboard under the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was one thing that Harry could get comfort from inside his cupboard. A mark that had appeared in the crook between his rightsholder and neck, a __</span>
  <span>[DESCRIPTION OF MARK]</span>
  <span>__. Sometimes when he was really sad or hurting he could feel a warm feeling coming from it. At first, he had been worried about what it was, but how could something so comforting and calming be bad, sometimes he could feel other emotions from the mark, but something told him that they weren't all caused by him, especially the bad ones. There was a time in the beginning when the mark had been emitting mean feelings and he had gotten worried that he had done something to cause that, and then the mark had started emitting comforting emotions that soothed any worries he might have had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whenever he is in pain or sad and lonely he feels good emotions from the mark that make him feel more loved than anything the Dursleys had ever done for him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry/Severus</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was taboo. For a student to have feelings for a professor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, Harry wondered, how could he not? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was a teacher that he used to have strong feelings for, feelings much different from now, those of distrust and hate. But somehow, somewhere along the way, those feelings changed into something… else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he found himself dreaming of those skillful, precise hands; about how experienced they were in making potions and what other things they might be skillful in doing. Because of his new infatuation, Harry pays close attention in potions, hanging off of every word the professor speaks, watching as he prepares an example of whatever potion they would be making that day. And since Harry pays better attention in class his makes have gotten better as well. And the number of hostile remarks against him has also notably reduced. The treatment he received from his professor was still not </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm</span>
  </em>
  <span> but Harry figured it was better than it had been. Or worse depending on how you looked at it as he had been having almost nightly dreams about the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that is where we find Harry now, on his way to Potions, mentally preparing himself to see his professor and not get lost in fantasies that cannot be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He plopped himself down in his new seat, located in the front row on the far side of the classroom from the door. Looking up at the board he started to get his workstation and cauldron prepared in accordance with the instructions. Harry sat alone in potions now, he had told his friends that he wanted to sit alone in that one class so that he would be able to focus better, which was not a complete lie but he did leave out the fact that he wanted to focus on their professor. When he had told his friends Ron had been pissed, and refused to talk to him for a few weeks and Hermione had been pleased that he was finally paying attention to his studies (even if it was just potions).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost as soon as Harry was finished setting up his workspace the door slammed open revealing professor Snape who glided into the classroom, robes billowing behind him; his arrival silenced the chatter of the classroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The class continued like any other, Harry being hyper-aware of every word his professor spoke and the suttle, calculated movements of his fingers. That day in class they were brewing The Draught of Living Death. So far there had been two explosions of cauldrons, both Seamus and Ron, and Neville’s managed to melt his cauldron and had to be taken to the infirmary because the contents of his had landed on his lap and legs and caused boils to appear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s potion was coming along nicely, arguably better than some of the star Slytherins’ potions. The class was almost over and Harry’s potion was almost completed and it would have been perfect- if not for something being thrown in his potion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry tried to catch whatever it was when he noticed it but it was too late and dropped into his potion. “Prof-” Harry was not even able to finish calling out before his potion exploded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s body flushed with warmth, unable to focus on anything past his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape rushed over to him, checking him over but making sure not to touch him, not yet knowing what the substance that was covering Harry was. Thankfully, Snape thought, Harry doesn't seem to be in pain. “Everyone, Get Out!” it wasn't yelled but was said with enough authority that only Ron thought to question it, thankfully Hermione was able to get him out of the classroom the class was almost over anyway so most people left, only casting a worried glance backward at Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape wiped some of the substance off of Harry’s face and they both moaned, Snape’s much quieter than Harry’s wanton one. Figuring that whatever was thrown in made it into some kind of aphrodisiac he made sure not to touch it directly and got a cloth to try to clean off what of the substance that he could. For some reason the cloth elicited no reaction from Harry, perhaps it was only activated by skin on skin contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding to look further into it he scraped some off and put it into a vial. Snape thought back to the class and Harry had been doing well, lately, he had been doing a lot better in potions, at first, Snape had thought he was getting extra help from Granger, but since he has been sitting alone it seems that is not the case. So how could this kid who had been doing so well explode his cauldron? Then he remembered that Harry tried to call out for him, perhaps he realized too late that he had messed up, or perhaps someone had thrown something in his cauldron. Both were viable answers, some of his snakes were jealous that Harry was getting higher marks than them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry/Severus <br/>Smut</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Severus started to wake he was sure he was still dreaming. And what a wonderful dream it was. Someone, presumably Harry since he was the only one who ever appeared in these kinds of dreams, was under the covers and taking care of his morning problem. He moaned and reached a hand down to tangle in the undoubtedly already messy hair. The pace picked up when they noticed he was awake and he could see the figure shifting under the covers. The slick mouth around him and the heat that it gave off was almost too much alone but add in the wondrous sensation of it bobbing and he found that he was ready to cum quite quickly. This was one hell of a dream. His hand tightened in the hair to give the other a warning but almost as soon as he was about to spill his seed into the other’s mouth they pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned, his subconscious was so mean to him. He lifted the covers to see the minx who would deny him. Green eyes and red lips smiled up at him as if he were the most innocent person in the world and his face was not an inch from Severus’ dick. He crawled up Severus’ body until his wonderful hips were positioned over his own. Severus reached behind him only to find the hole already slick and prepared. “How long have you been up?” his voice was raspy and deep, he saw Harry shudder over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A while.” Harry’s voice was strained and he gave in to the urge and ground their hardnesses together. His head fell back with a moan and he ground down into the man beneath him. His hips were rocking back and forth when they were grabbed by the larger hands of the man below him. He was lifted up slightly and he knew what was wanted of him by the heat in the onyx eyes. He positioned his lover’s member at his entrance and let the strong hands glide him down. He had been awake for a while and had already gotten himself off once while opening himself up and gazing at the other man. Harry let out a moan when the member inside him reached further than his fingers could go and he relished in the slight burn that accompanied it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got yourself all nice and prepared for me, what a good boy,” Severus said, his voice still deep, he knew what it did to his younger lover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry tried to move his hips up to ride Severus but the hands on them were still holding them in place. Harry looked at him and gave a whining “Why?” Severus smirked but said nothing as he reached one hand down to the others cock, stroking the neglected member there. Harry‘s eyes closed and his head fell back and at that moment he came and his inner muscles rippled around Severus’ cock, seemingly trying to milk him of all his seed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, Professor-” Beep Beep Beep- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus Groaned and moved over to silence the alarm on his wand, sliding a hand down his face and mentally cursing himself for his recent dreams, no matter how much he occluded his mind before bed they always seemed to find a way in.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Barty Jr./ Harry (eventually)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Barty grumbled as he took a swig from his flask, the taste was repulsive, He cursed that it was a necessity for him to maintain his cover. He stood outside the great hall waiting to make a memorable entrance. He figured that if he had to be stuck here for an entire year then he might as well make the best of it. Finally, when he did enter, it was with the accompaniment of thunder and lightning. Dumbledore introduced him as Alastor “Mad-Eye” Moody, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Once seated, Barty let his ‘mad-eye’ wander around the hall, taking in everyone and everything. The magically enhanced eye almost instantly locked onto Potter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something about the boy made Barty frown. When he got a good look at the young man, he could tell something was wrong. The boy looked nothing like Barty was expecting, the only indicators that this was the right boy were the messy hair and distinctive green eyes that could be seen all the way from up at the head table even hidden behind those thick glasses of his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> To start off, the boy was small, too small. He was shorter than his peers and the fourteen-year-old could even be mistaken for a second year. What made that more alarming was that Barty knew that both of the boy’s parents had been above average in height.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next thing Barty noticed was the amount the boy was eating- which is to say, hardly anything at all; he only put a lean piece of chicken breast and some vegetables on his plate. The small portion was made even more pathetic when compared to the mountain of food his red-headed friend had piled high on his own plate. The bushy-haired girl next to him was encouraging him to eat more but seemingly even the thought of eating more made him turn slightly green. Harry Potter was not what he should have been, and Barty was going to find out why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was surprised to not see a new face at the head table, he wondered if there was a new Defence professor this year. Harry figured that anything could be better than Lockheart had been in their second year. His thoughts were silenced when Dumbledore started to speak, and even he was shocked to be interrupted by a clap of thunder accompanied by the entrance of an unfamiliar face. Harry was sure he would have remembered that face, had he seen it before. Dumbledore introduced the newcomer as their new professor. Harry sighed in relief as the worry and nervousness that had been building in his gut released, DADA had not been canceled. This man had also clearly seen his fair share of action so they were actually likely to learn this year.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While eating Harry could feel eyes on him, but at this point, he had grown accustomed to not being able to even eat in peace, especially when the first years saw him for the first time. Harry was talking to Ron, and pointedly trying to avoid looking at his friend’s plate. Hermione tried to get him to eat more but he could feel his stomach turning at the idea of eating more. Upon his refusal, she started berating him to try to guilt him into eating more. Harry shrugged it off - assuming that it was how friends were with each other, unaware of the concerned glances from people around him. He assumed she was just concerned because it took him a while to become reaccustomed to eating full, regular meals at the start of term each year.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was ripped out of memories from the summer by Hermione, apparently, dinner was already over and it was time to retire to the common room. Harry sat in the common room, talking with his friends and catching up on their summers, subconsciously not addressing his own summer at all while listening wistfully to them talk about everyday family things.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I had a ship planned but honestly, it can go in ANY direction, so if you have an idea, do hesitate to let me know and I will try to work it in. Remember though, this one will most likely be a slow burn as he is super young!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry Potter was only 15 months old when his parents died on October 31st. On the morning of November 1st Petunia Dursley met her newly orphaned nephew for the first time, but, unlike the barney old Headmaster had been planning Petunia and her husband, Vernon, did not just shove him in a cupboard. They brought him upstairs to their own son's bedroom and placed little Harry in the crib with him. Immediately Dudley curled up around his younger, smaller cousin, the parents looking on fondly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Petunia went out later that day to get more things that would fit the smaller baby that had just become part of their family. She had a feeling that the boys would be sharing the crib, and it was more than large enough for the two of them so it shouldn't be a problem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night Dudley was the quietest he had ever been, content with snuggling his younger cousin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The years continued in the same sort of fashion, the boys shared the second biggest bedroom, using the other as a playroom. The boys were very good friends, Dudley had some other friends, while Harry was also friends with them he preferred to curl up with a book. Of course, that is not to say that he did not also play with them often. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When report cards came back the Dursleys were proud of their two sons, Harry doing better than his brother but Dudley still did well. It was not a surprise when the sports season came around and Dudley signed up for some offered by the school and Harry did not, content to cheer his brother on from the bleachers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About a month before Harry's 11th birthday he received a letter, it was odd as he had never received mail before and it was made of a strange kind of paper that he hadn't felt before. He had been asked by his uncle to grab the mail before coming to get breakfast, so he brought the other pieces to his uncle and sat at his seat at the dining room table taking his letter with him. While Vernon was looking through the bills and Petunia was finishing the last bits of breakfast in the kitchen Harry opened the letter, Dudley looking over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨Hogwarts? What's that?¨ Dudley asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨It says it's a school D.¨ Harry responded, just as confused as his cousin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨Who would name a school Hogwarts? It is such an odd name, don't you think mum?¨ he asked his other as she came around to put some fruit on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨What's an odd name Duddeykinns?¨ she asked fondly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨Hogwarts.¨ Petunia was shocked before going back to the kitchen finishing up the last pancake before coming back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨I need to tell you two something,¨ she said as she sat down next to Vernon, ¨as you know, Harry, your mother was my sister. What I didn't tell you was that she was a witch and her husband, your father, was a wizard. I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure if you were also magical. When Lily was growing up all kinds of unusual things happened around her, and while some things have happened around you they could be explained away and I almost didn't want- I- You see Harry, Hogwarts is a boarding school and when your mother went there I only saw her in the summer between school years and at Christmas, I didn't want you to be gone that long.¨ Aunt Petunia said, looking somewhat guilty, and distraught at the thought of her son leaving her for so long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨It will be ok Aunt Petunia, even if I do go then I would write to you all the time. But that would only be if I went, I don't have to go if you don't want me to.¨ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨Sweet, sweet Harry. It would probably be best if you went so you could learn to control your powers, you should not miss out on that for our sake.¨ Petunia smiled down at her nephew, who was as kind and caring as his mother had been. ¨Well, what do you boys say to me taking you into London to get Harry's school things?¨ Dudley cheered and Harry just nodded his head, smiling at both her and his cousin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Harry had a thought, ¨Aunt Petunia, where am I supposed to get the things on my list? Surely there isn't a shop in London that sells these kinds of things.¨ Harry cocked his head confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Petunia just smiled, not wanting to ruin the surprise that was the magical world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was in awe. His aunt had asked the man behind the bar, Tom, to open the entrance to an alley, but he could not have expected it to look like this. It was, for lack of a better word, magical. Petunia led them to the shops that they needed to go to, only having to stop for directions once or twice. Seeming to remember it from when she had gone with her sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First, they went to a large white marble building, his aunt told him that it was called Gringotts, and was the largest and possibly only wizarding bank in England. His aunt strode up to one of the odd-looking tellers with a no-nonsense attitude, Dudley looking around in awe and slight fear at the creatures in the bank. The creature, which he would later learn was a goblin, looked over the counter down at them. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>